The Little Mer-Cat Part 6 - "Part of Your World"
(Cut to the grotto, which is full of normal stuff. A sad Sawyer is looking at the dinglehopper, and Pudge is looking at her in concern.) *Pudge/Flounder: Sawyer, are you okay? (Bugs Bunny gasps as he covers his mouth in surprise.) *Sawyer/Ariel: If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. (Bugs looks suspicious. Sawyer puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife and spoon.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (singing) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty (Bugs looks through a pair of huge eyeglasses.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I've got whozits and whatzits galore (She swims up to Pudge, holding a box of what might be corkscrews.) *Sawyer/Ariel: You want thingamabobs? (She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. Pudge gasps in amazement.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I got twenty (She closes the box and swims over to a rock.) *Sawyer/Ariel: But who cares? No big deal I want more (Bugs continues to watch as he raises one eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I wanna be where the critters are (She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style. Then she spins it around a bit.) *Sawyer/Ariel: I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those (Pudge shows her his webbed feet.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Whad'ya call 'em? (She plays with his feet, causing him to giggle.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh. Feet. *Bugs/Sebastian: Hmph! *Sawyer/Ariel: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world (Bugs continues to walk around until he bumps into something and thinks he sees MONSTERS! But it is actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes him scream, and he then tumbles backwards into a lantern.) *Sawyer/Ariel: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? (Sawyer lies down on the sand. Pudge does the same thing, but he snuggles up in the sand.) *Sawyer/Ariel: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand (Sawyer swims up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing Pudge the words and pictures.) *Sawyer/Ariel: And ready to know what the critters know? Ask them my questions And get some answers (Bugs rolls dizzily in the lantern. Sawyer and Pudge look at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.) *Sawyer/Ariel: What's a fire and why does it What's the word? Burn (Sawyer then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Pudge smiles.) *Sawyer/Ariel: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? (Then she swims down sadly with Pudge watching sadly.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world (When the lantern crashes, Bugs falls out of it. He lands onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a jack) before he grabs onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls down again. Pudge swims into a knight's helmet. Sawyer is surprised to see Bugs being covered with the random objects as he has a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth and lying on an accordion. Bugs is not amused.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Bugs Bunny! (Pudge peeks behind the helmet.) *Bugs/Sebastian: (spits out a pipe, then falls off the accordion) Sawyer! What, are you mad? How could you...What is all this? *Sawyer/Ariel: It's, uh, it's just my collection. *Bugs/Sebastian: (sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him) Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. (angrily, throwing stuff off himself) IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D - *Pudge/Flounder: You're not gonna tell him, are you? *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, please, Bugs, he would never understand. *Bugs/Sebastian: Sawyer. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (A ship passes by overhead.) *Sawyer/Ariel: What do you suppose?... *Bugs/Sebastian: Sawyer? Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts